Broken Bird
by GingerGeek
Summary: Artemis and M'gann are supposed to watch robin, since he returned from kidnapping. WARNING:WILL BE VEEEEEERY FLUFFY. lots of mgann, Artemis, and robin bonding!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry its short... but there will be more! REVIEW OR ELSE! Deticated to Sick-Twisted-Mind! U Rock!**

"Robin? Do you need anything?"

Robin was sitting on the couch, watching static, much like Superboy when he's in a bad mood. M'gann was baking cookies in the kitchen, a concerned look on her face. This usually wasn't like him, but considering all that he had been through, he had been acting weird lately. Really, no one could blame him.

Robin had been kidnapped by joker, and they had just recently got him back, about a week ago. When the team had found the little bird, he had several gun shot wounds, was burned, was severely beaten, had been stabbed in major organs, and was barely breathing. He also had some of Scarecrow's nightmare gas. Most of his burns were healed,and his bruises were fading, but he had a big leg brace. M'gann and Artemis were the only members in the mountain, because the rest of the team was on a several-day mission, and the league had an emergency mission.

"Hey."

Artemis walked into the room. "How's he doing?" She asked, quietly, so he wouldn't hear.

Just then, Robin switched off the tv, and curled up on the couch.

"Not very good," M'gann whispered back.

They walked over to the couch, where the little bird was sleeping, a frown on his face.

M'gann reached out and stroked his hand.

He bolted up, making the two girls jump.

He peered at them through his midnight bangs, and got up and started to walk away.

M'gann lightly touched his shoulder. "Robin-"

He flinched away. "Just- go away. I don't need you guys to look after me." He retreated to his room.

A look of sadness and guilt crossed M'gann' s face.

"I didn't mean to make him upset, I just-"

"M'gann," Artemis interrupted, "it wasnt your fault. He isn't in his right mind."

The martian nodded sadly, and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna do some training. You can come too, if you want."

Artemis sighed. Her friend never took injuries to her friends too well. She reluctantly followed M'gann to the training room.


	2. Chapter 2

After hard workouts and long showers,it was about six o'clock. M'gann left to make dinner, and Artemis decided to go check on Robin.

She peered through the cracked door, and found the little bird sitting on his bed, homework sprawled in front of him. But, instead of doing the algebra, he sat there, holding a withered poster of the Flying Graysons from Haley' s circus, tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, everything made sense. The anniversary of his parent's death, the acrobatics, everything clicked. Robin was Dick Grayson! Dick Grayson was in her math class. How could she not know? Then something hit her- tomorrow was the day his parents died. Tears pricked in her eyes.

'He must be having nightmares about them' she thought to herself.

At that moment, she wanted to scoop him up and hug the life outta him.

She gently pushed the door open.

"Hi Dick."

He looked up.

"How'd you.."

"I saw the poster."

She slowly walked over. "Do you wanna come have some dinner?"

He nodded.

"C'mon."

She put an arm around his shoulder and they walked to the kitchen.

M'gann smiled when she saw her two friends. "Hey guys. Leftovers okay?"

Robin managed a slight smile. "I'm sure they'll be good."

When they were sitting at the table, Robin looked at the two girls.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. For, you know, snapping at you."

M'gann smiled. "Its okay. I know you don't feel right."

Robin looked at M'gann. "I think you deserve to know who I am."

M'gann looked unsure. "You don't have to-"

Robin shook his head. "No, I want to tell you. My real name is Richard Grayson, but I go by Dick. I am the son of John Grayson and Mary Grayson, the famous acrobats. They were killed six years ago from tomorrow, by Tony Zucco. He cut the rope to the trapeze, and they fell 55 feet to the ground. I was watching the whole thing." He started to tear up. "I was in an orphanage for a while, but then Bruce Wayne adopted me."

Realization spread across Artemis and M'gann' s face.

"Yes, so Bruce Wayne is Batman. You can't tell anyone though. Anyway, he adopted me and trained me, and eventually I became Robin."

The two girls were silent for a moment. Then M'gann slowly got up and gave him a hug. Artemis did the same.

"Oh, Dick, I had no idea!" M'gann was crying.

He nodded. "Thanks for dinner M'gann. I have to catch up on some homework though."

He cleared his plate and retreated to his room.

At about 10:00, everyone went to bed.

But at about 1, M'gann and Artemis woke to screams. They ran into Robin's room to find Dick shaking, seeming to be in the middle of a nightmare.

Artemis shook him awake. "Dick, Dick, you gotta wake up!"

He flinched awake.

"Artemis? M'gann? You guys are dead, I just saw the whole team, we were on a trapeze and it broke-"

"Shhhh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream, we're all okay," M'gann soothed as she pulled him into a hug.

The little bird looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"No, don't apologize! Its not your fault anyway." She M'gann said. "Now, go back to sleep, you look exhausted."

Dick shook his head. "I don't want to wake you up again."

"No, I'll be right here, go back to sleep, you need it."

He looked at Artemis. "You too?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Go to sleep, I'll be right here."

"You guys don't have to."

"But we are."

Dick layed down, defeated.

Something on his shoulder caught Artemis's eye. She pulled his shirt down and exposed a giant burn, running down his side, from his shoulder to his hip.

Her breath hitched.

"Dick, how did this happen?"

"He chained me to the table... and he took a blow torch to it." He shuddered at the memory. " Then he took lemon juice and squirted it on it."

"Oh my Gosh!" M'gann gasped.

.Artemis was speechless.

M'gann, wearing a purple tank top and black shorts, crawled onto the bed, and took one of his hands and pressed it into hers, tracing circles onto the pale skin with her thumb.

Artemis, clad in a pale blue t shirt and gray sweats, crawled on the blue sheets also, and rubbed the little birds back lightly. Soon, they could the soft breathing of their youngest member, indicating that he had lost his battle against sleep.

He woke from nightmares twice more, and each time, they were there to comfort him.

When Black Canary came to the mountain the next day, the three were nowhere in sight. She then checked their rooms, and smiled at the sight in Robin's room. Artemis and M'gann were curled around Robin, M'gann holding his hand, and Artemis with a hand against his back. Robin was laying on his side, peacefully sleeping, which Dinah knew hadn't happened in a while.

She smiled to herself once more and gently closed the door.

**I couldn't resist the fluff! And the identity revealing! **

**Hoped u liked the ending!**


	3. Updaaaaaate!

**Hi! I'm very sorry that this is not another chapter, but I wanted to let you amazing people know that I will be continuing this! I got such positive feedback and pleas to continue, that I will! And this is one of my favorite stories I have wrote :D. So, that will be coming up soon. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay. Pretend that Black Canary never came.**

Dick slumped against a boulder on the top of the mountain. When he had woken up, he had decided to come up here. To think, to clear his head. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. The scene replayed through his head like a broken movie film. Over and over.

His mother's screams that echoed through the tent. He tried to save them. He was too slow. He could have saved them.

_"And now for the flying Graysons, performing a gravity-defying act fifty feet in the air!" The ringmaster' s words boomed through the tent as people clapped and cheered. "But get this folks, they are performing with no net!"_

_Gasps echoed throughout the tent, as the cheering grew louder._

_"Remember Dick, on my cue, okay?" The family act was preparing for their dangerous feat at the trapeze landing._

_The eight year old nodded. "I know, mami."_

_John Grayson looked at his family. "Ready?"_

_Dick's face broke out into a smile. "Ready."_

_John Grayson flung himself off of the platform, plunging down. The crowd gasped, and at the last moment he grabbed onto a trapeze bar. Swinging back to the platform, Mary grabbed onto his arms as he held on to the bar with his feet. She swung off of the platform and catapulted into the air, flipping three times in mid air and grasping a second bar with the crooks of her legs. After a few tricks, she started to swing over to Dick. A figure moved in the rafters where the trapeze cords were anchored, but didn't pay any mind to it, figuring it was just someone controlling the height of the bars._

_But he was wrong._

_Suddenly, they were falling. Fast. His mother's arms reached out to him, and she screamed his name. The eight year old reached out to her as she was plummeting and desperately tried to grab her hand, but was horrified when he grasped nothing but air._

_"Mami! Tati! Nu!" His face paled as he watched his parents fall to their deaths. The cracks were horrible. They were quick, but for the boy, they echoed through the tent for what seemed like hours. A jagged scream was clawed from his throat as the audience screamed in horror. He scrambled down the ladder as fast as he could and knelt at their sides in an instant. Screams of hysteria and terror clawed out of his mouth as he clung to their hands._

_"Nu! Please! NU!"_

_Millie the elephant trainer ran over and tried to take him away from his bloody, lifeless parents, but he refused. His small frame convulsed with horrid sobs as he clung to his parents._

_Their eyes were frozen open and lifeless. Limbs stuck out at awkward angles and blood pooled everywhere._

_"No! Please! Don't leave me! Mami! Tati! Please!" He shook them, trying to bring them back, but failing to no avail. "Please!"_

_The audience had all left the tent, only the performers were left. No one dared to move the boy, instead letting him cling to his parents. Finally, Mr. Hailey pried the boy away from them. He was soaked in their blood, and violently squirming to try to get out of the ringmaster' s grip. This was the last time he would ever see them again. The little performer yelled one thing weakly to his parent's dead bodies._

_"I love you!_"

The little bird sighed as he looked over at the ocean. Tears rolled down his face. He could have saved them. He could have warned them. Paid more attention to the figure. He should've jumped. He should've been with them. "It was my fault," he whispered to himself. "I could have saved them." He picked up a sharp rock. "But now they're dead."

He spat the words bitterly, and plunged the rock into his forearm. Pain blossomed, but he dragged it slowly down to his wrist, then ripped it out. Blood flowed freely, spilling down his arm and dripping onto the tan rock below him.

"You could have saved them."

_Stab_.

"You could have stopped him"

_Stab_.

"You should've died with them."

Tears cascaded down his pale face, dripping onto his arm and mixing with the steady flow of blood.

Blood.

The red liquid had pooled under his parents, forming a puddle that got bigger and bigger.

Taking the rock, he stabbed it into his forearm again, but this time deeper. He forced it into his arm, putting as much pressure onto it as he could and slowly dragging it down his arm again. This time, blood poured out from his arm, seeming to never stop.

Good. He deserved it.

He repeatedly stabbed himself, again and again, furious at himself, taking all of the blame for their deaths.

He began to feel lightheaded, but didn't cease the harm he was causing to himself. The colors of the blood and his surroundings mixed together, blurring in his eyes.

Then blackness.

**Kind of depressing. Did you like it? A special thank you for my very bestest friend, Greenfeathers88 for beta reading this! Hugs to her!**

**Also, Review people! I don't know if I sucked, so send me some feedback! No flames! **


End file.
